


The One Where Cas' Trenchcoat Comes To Life And Screws Him

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [120]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Non-Human Object, Non-human, Other, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do one where Cas's trench coat comes to life and fucks him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas' Trenchcoat Comes To Life And Screws Him

Cas moaned loudly as his trenchcoat worked around him.

The sleeves were wrapped around his own, and the fabric was pressed close to his body, rubbing against the skin.

Cas figured that the coat must have gotten possessed at some point in time while Dean and Sam were on their recent hunt, but now he was far from thinking about it.

The belt that looped in the straps was wrapped around his cock, rubbing and flicking at the slit, making Cas cry out even louder.

The other end was past his balls, rubbing at his hole, and sliding in and out.

He could feel it wiggling inside him, brushing on his prostate, and Cas was swearing he was seeing stars above him, as his trenchcoat worked him over.

Cas moaned in Enochian, and when he tried to move, the coat wrapped tighter around his body, fucking him even more, and Cas moaned as he writhed in the coat.

"Oh, lord…I’m gonna come." He moaned. "G-gonna…gonna-fuck!"

Cas came heavily on himself and the coat, and he moaned, as he felt the fabric slide in the sticky white ropes.

By the feel of it, the trenchcoat was  _far_  from being done with its owner.


End file.
